wszechswiatyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Apollo
'Apollo '- grecki bóg sztuki, wróżbiarstwa i łucznictwa. Bliźniaczy brat Artemidy. W napisanej przez Ricka Riordana bestsellerowej serii Apollo i Boskie Próby został zamieniony w człowieka i zrzucony z Olimpu. W mitologii Narodziny Leto, zwana z łaciny Latoną, była matką Apollina i jego bliźniaczki, Artemidy, bogini łowów i lasów. Tytanida zakochała się w samym władcy Olimpu, Zeusie Gromowładnym, a on nie odrzucił tego uczucia. Leto zaszła w ciążę z bogiem piorunów, przez co naraziła się na gniew jego małżonki, Hery, pani kobiet i małżeństw. Władczyni Olimpu rozgniewała się i ponad wszystko zapragnęła, by dzieci kochanki jej męża nie przyszły na świat. A ponieważ Latona, z rodu tytanów, nieśmiertelna, mogła urodzić w dowolnym momencie, bogini przeklnęła całą ziemię tak, by jej rywalka nie mogła urodzić w żadnym zakątku na Ziemi. I wtedy pojawił się Posejdon. Pozwolił Leto osiąść na pływającej wyspie, Delos, która była pod jego władzą i nie podlegała Herze. Tam tytanida odpoczęła i urodziła bliźnięta, a wraz z ich przyjściem na świat wyrosły stokrotki (zwane delijskim przekleństwem). Odtąd Delos zatrzymała się i pozostała nieruchoma. Dzieci Latony były bogami, jak ich ojciec. Dziewczynka miała na imię Artemida i wkrótce miała pozostać dziewiczą boginią łowów, lasów, a także księżyca (razem z Selene). Jej brat, Apollo, przyszły pan przepowiedni, sztuki i łucznictwa, gdy tylko skosztował boskiego pokarmu, w okamgnieniu wyrósł na przystojnego młodzieńca. Pojedynek z Pytonem Kiedy tytanida Leto była w ciąży, prześladował ją Pyton. Był to potwór przypominający węża. Otrzymał on przepowiednię mówiącą, że jedno z dzieci tej tytanki go uśmierci. Stwór postanowił uniknąć owego zdarzenia, więc starał się, żeby Latona nie zaznała spokoju. Ale, jak wiemy, urodziła ona bliźnięta na Delos. Apollo, kiedy dorósł, dowiedział się, że Pyton nękał jego matkę. Postanowił się zemścić. Wziął swoją nową broń - łuk i strzały - po czym odnalazł potwora i go uśmiercił. Wówczas nie zdawał sobie sprawy z konsekwencji. Jego ojciec, Zeus, był bardzo rozgniewany. Stracił zaufanie do swojego syna. Zesłał go za karę jako człowieka na Ziemię. Był to pierwszy raz. Po odrobieniu pokuty Apollo wrócił na Olimp. Okazało się, że ma wiele zdolności. Został bogiem wróżbiarstwa (w miejscu, gdzie zabił Pytona, założył Pytię), łucznictwa, muzyki i poezji. Ponadto przejął po tytanie Heliosie obowiązki powożenia rydwanem słonecznym. Jego siostra Artemis zastąpiła Selene. Próba obalenia Zeusa Roztargniony, uwielbiający randkowanie Zeus nie był najlepszym władcą. Pozostali bogowie zaczęli o tym pomrukiwać. Wreszcie kilkoro z nich postanowiło obalić Gromowładnego. Byli wśród nich: jego żona Hera, Posejdon, Atena i sam Apollo. Schwytali Dzeusa w złotą sieć i kazali mu przysiąc, że będzie odtąd lepszym królem. Wtedy przybył na pomoc Briareus. Zeus ukarał Olimpijczyków, którzy brali udział w spisku. Swoją żonę, Herę, powiesił za ramiona nad niebem. Dumna bogini wisiała bezbronna na oczach wszystkich. Posejdona i Apollina natomiast zesłał jako śmiertelników, aby odrobili pokutę za swój postępek. Hermes i Apollo Zeus bardzo, bardzo często flirtował z kobietami: boginiami, nimfami i śmiertelniczkami. Pewnego dnia zakochał się w tytanidzie Mai. Urodził im się synek, Hermes. Mieszkał z matką w skalnej grocie i już wykazywał, że jest niezłym urwisem. Mając zaledwie kilka dni, wymknął się Mai i wyruszył na przechadzkę. Przypadkowo natknął się na swojego przyrodniego brata, Apollina. Podstępem ukradł mu stado krów. A Apollo? No cóż, nawet tego nie zauważył. Był zajęty myśleniem o niebieskich migdałach! Ale w końcu zorientował się, że ktoś ukradł mu krowy. Poszedł do Mai, a kiedy dowiedział się, że była to sprawka Hermesa, zawiadomił Zeusa. Dzeus kazał bożkowi oddać stado. Hermes skonstruował Apollinowi harfę i dzięki temu bóg mu wybaczył. W książkach Riordana Pierwszy raz spotykamy Apollina w "Klątwie Tytana", kiedy odwozi Łowczynie Artemidy, Percy'ego, Grovera, Thalię i Nica do Obozu Herosów. Jest pewnym siebie, radosnym bogiem. Potem pomaga Percy'emu odnaleźć jego swoją siostrę, Artemidę. Uczestniczy także w naradzie na Olimpie, kiedy ma słuchawki w uszach i nie wiadomo, czy cokolwiek słyszy. Podczas "Ostatniego Olimpijczyka" razem z innymi nieśmiertelnymi walczy z Tyfonem. W książce "Krew Olimpu" ukrywa się z Artemis na Delos. Podaje Leonowi adres do Asklepiosa i daje mu przeklętą stokrotkę delijską. Później walczy z gigantami pod Partenonem. Na koniec Zeus zamienia go w kolorowy pyłek. Jason Grace próbuje dociec, co się z nim stało, ale Gromowładcy pozostaje nieugięty. W serii "Apollo i boskie próby" bóg zostaje zesłany na Ziemię jako śmiertelnik bez absolutnie żadnych mocy. Musi odnaleźć swoje wyrocznie i pokanać trzech rzymskich cesarzy: Nerona, Komodusa i Kaligulę. Wygląd Apollo Jako bóg Apollo może zmieniać dowolnie swój wygląd, ale (podobnie jak inni Olimpijczycy) ma swoją "ulubioną" postać. Jest wtedy przystojnym, młodym chłopakiem o jasnych włosach, niebieskich oczach i idealnym kaloryferze. Zwykle nosi dżinsy, podkoszulek i okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Lubi wtedy podrywać nimfy, boginie i śmiertelniczki, które często ulegają jego boskiej (dosłownie) urodzie. Lester Papodopoulus Po Krwi Olimpu ''Zeus zamienił Apollina w człowieka. Dał mu niezbyt atrakcyjne ciało. Jako śmiertelnik pan sztuki ma kręcone, brązowe włosy, niebieski oczy i cerę pokrytą trądzikiem. Zamiast kaloryfera odkrywa oponkę. W ''Ukrytej Wyroczni ''Apollo mówi, że jest przystojny w głupkowaty sposób. Charakter W seriach ''Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijsc''y i [[Olimpijscy Herosi|''Olimpijscy Herosi]]'', ''a także w dwóch pierwszych książkach z serii "Apollo i Boskie Próby" bóg jest samolubny i egoistyczny. Nie zważa na innych, martwi się tylko tym, żeby ''on ''przeżył. Uważa za niesprawiedliwe, że przebłyski mocy miewa tylko w momentach, w których śmierć grozi innym, nie jemu. Utrzymuje, iż wszyscy powinni go czcić i uwielbiać. Jednak w "Labiryncie Ognia" widać zmianę w jego zachowaniu. Mimo, że nie jest dobry w walce, a czasami żartuje, że jest najlepszym (eks)bogiem na świecie, to myśli inaczej. Nie chce ranić innych słowami. Próbuje się poświęcić, by ocalić przyjaciół - ba, wbija sobie nawet strzałę w pierś. Książka kończy się jego słowami: Relacje Rodzina Artemida Apollo i Artemis spędzili dziewięć miesięcy w jednym łonie. Kiedy tylko wyszli na świat, zaczęli się kłócić. Wyznaczyli swoje części Delos i tego się trzymali. Nie lubili się niczym dzielić: łukami, wojownikami ani imprezami urodzinowymi. Apollo ponadto bardzo często się zakochiwał, a jego siostra była dziewiczą liderką Łowczyń Artemidy - młodych dziewczyn, które wyrzekły się miłości. Bóg poezji je podrywał i nieustannie żartował sobie z siostry, co doprowadzało ją do szału. Jednak w ''Ukrytej Wyroczni ''Apollo wspomina, że bardzo tęskni za Artemidą, bo była jego najbliższą rodziną. Ostrzega też, że jeśli ktokolwiek jej o tym powie, to go zadusi. Latona Po narodzinach Apollo zabił Pytona - potwora, który nękał jego matkę. Za karę został zesłany jako człowiek wśród śmiertelników. Oznacza to, że szanował tytanidę, która dała mu życie. Kiedy w "Ukrytej Wyroczni" widzi Sally Jackson, przypomina mu się Leto. Wspomina, że dawno jej nie widział i że może zaprosi ją na obiad, kiedy już wróci na Olimp. Zeus Gromowładny nigdy nie ufał Apollinowi. Młody bóg zaraz po narodzinach zabił Pytona i Zeus musiał go ukarać. Potem syn Leto razem z Herą, Ateną i Posejdonem próbował obalić ojca. Innym razem zabił kilku z jego cyklopów. Pobłogosławił też Rachel Dare i dziewczyna wypowiedziała przepowiednię, przez którą rozpętała się wojna z Gają. No i to potomek boga sztuki, Oktawian, pragnął wojny przeciwko Grekom. Z tych powodów Dzeus nigdy nie był zbyt dobrym ojcem. Jego relacje z Apollinem nie można byłoby nazwać dobrymi. Jason Grace Pierwszy raz obaj bracia spotkali się podczas początkowej bitwy pod Partenonem. Nie rozmawiali wtedy ze sobą. Później, kiedy Zeus wyparował Apollina, Jason zaczął o niego wypytywać i przekonywać ojca, że to nie była jego wina. Władcę Olimpu to nie poruszyło. Następnie bóg sztuki razem z Piper i Meg pojechali do szkoły Grace'a. Tam heros i Apollo porozmawiali na osobności. Poszli razem na misję. Eksbóg chciał się poświęcić, aby uratować brata i przyjaciół, ale ostatecznie to Jason oddał życie, co było dla Apollina ciosem prosto w serce. Przyjaciele Meg McCaffrey Apollo i Meg poznali się na Manhattanie, kiedy dziewczynka uratowała byłego boga przed bandziorami. Stali się przyjaciółmi (a raczej Lester stał się ''sługą ''półbogini). Potem okazało się, że córka Demeter była pasierbicą Nerona, rzymskiego cesarza. Meg przyprowadziła ojczymowi Apollina, ale potem go opuściła, żeby wrócić do byłego boga. Chodzili razem na większość misji i bardzo się do siebie przywiązali, chociaż rzadko mówili to sobie wprost. Percy Jackson Percy traktował Apollina jak jednego z Olimpijczyków, którzy "trują mu życie", a Apollo Percy'ego - jak jednego z wielu nędznych półbogów. Jednak bóg pomagał herosowi w odnalezieniu Artemidy, a w opowiadaniu "Singer of Apollo" (którego nie wydano w Polsce) wysłał go na misję w odnalezieniu jego boskiej śpiewaczki. Jackson zapytał: "Dlaczego ja?", na co Apollo odpowiedział: "Lubię cię. A poza tym... bla, bla, bla". W serii "Apollo i boskie próby" bóg opowiada Meg, że Percy jest jednym z najlepszych herosów, bo to od niego się uczył (a to drugie niekoniecznie jest prawdą). Pod koniec książki, kiedy Apollo widzi syna Posejdona w akcji, mówi, że półbóg jest całkiem niezły. Leo Valdez Nie da się ukryć: Apollo lubi Leona. Może nie są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale jednak. Wyruszają razem do Stacyjki, gdzie śpią w jednym pokoju (po części dlatego, że dziewczyny mają osobne skrzydło, ale też). Na koniec, kiedy Leo i Kalipso mówią Apollinowi, że chcą zostać w Indianapolis,wszyscy ciepło się żegnają i przytulają. Kalipso W mitologii ich relacje nie należały do najlepszych. Apollo jest zły, kiedy Leo zostawia Kalipso pod jego opieką (czarodziejka zresztą też). Śpiewają razem piosenkę, z której wynika, że nie bardzo się lubią. Później jednak Britomartis powierza im misję, podczas której się do siebie przywiązują. Żegnają się, kiedy Leo i Kalipso decydują się zostać w Stacyjce. Piper McLean Apollo nigdy nie był bardzo przywiązany do Piper. W serii "Apollo i boskie próby" poszli razem na misję. Córka Afrodyty była wściekła na Apollina za śmierć Jasona Grace'a. Później jednak wróciła. Pocieszała go też, kiedy zginął Riff. Kategoria:Fantastyka Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Rick Riordan Kategoria:Percy Jackson Kategoria:Olimpijscy Herosi Kategoria:Apollo Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Fikcyjne Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Bogowie greccy Kategoria:Śmiertelnicy